Sophomore Year
by moncheri9
Summary: "As we approached our usual spot, I saw it was already taken. By ONE guy." Max has never been interested in a boyfriend. Don't get her wrong, she dates a little. Just never anything serious. What happens when she meets Fang? But it's not just THAT easy...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I'm back, just like I said. Hope you like this story! It's a Fax story, duh, & I think it's coming on pretty good (: Before I forget [like I did last time] here is my first DISCLAIMER:**_

_**MAXIMUM RIDE IS NOT MINE. MAXIMUM RIDE IS NOT MINE. MAXIMUM RIDE IS NOT MINE. Got it? Good (:**_

Chapter 1: Before my Life Changed so Drastically

"Iggy is waaaaay hotter than Grant," Nudge said without even glancing at me.

Why would she glance at me, you ask?

Because this is my brother she's talking about.

"Excuse me? Did you really just say that?"

How could she even think Iggy was hot? I mean, well, maybe he _was _(God, kill me for just admitting that) but there was no way he was hotter than _the _Grant Laurie.

"Frankly, she's right. Iggy got even hotter during the summer," Angel said, shrugging.

My two best friends thought my brother was hotter than UI high's primo boy? This could bring awkwardness.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, Max. It's not like we're hitting on him or anything," Angel said, rolling her eyes.

"Right," Nudge testified, maybe a second too late.

I gave her a look, but her face gave away nothing as she skillfully avoided my eyes.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. He's just a _little bit _of a player. You know, one girl per week and all that usually comes with the stereotype. I've tried to make him change with no success. Though he's pretty cool, sometimes being a year older can get to his head. Ah, well.

"Okay then, this is getting uncomfortable for me, so change of subject. That, and the fact that Iggy could be listening in on the whole conversation."

They threw a nervous glance at my bedroom door, and nodded solemnly.

"So… tomorrow's the big day…" Nudge said, her voice a little squeaky. This effectively left the topic of Iggy behind us; we were more than a little anxious about the first day of school.

"First day of sophomore year." Angel, being the most confident of us three, managed to say without her voice trembling. "So are you hoping for new eye candy?" she continued.

At this I rolled my eyes; typical of them to be thinking about boys.

"You are _so _boy crazy, Ange. Didn't you just break up with Carter last week?" I stated.

"Yeah, but you know what they say."

"What?"

"I dunno."

Nudge ignored me as I laughed at Angel.

"Duh I'm hoping, but there are still some of the oldies who are worth looking at…"

She trailed off, and I hoped with all there was to hope for that she was not talking about my "hot" strawberry blonde, blue-eyed brother.

"Maybe you'll find someone this year, Maxie!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Guys, you know I don't do boyfriends. Literally _and _figuratively."

This earned me a half-hearted laugh from them.

I knew they were worried, but I was perfectly fine without a boy in my life. It wasn't like I was boy-phobic either. I mean, occasionally I would go on a date or two. I'd just never let things get serious. I didn't want any guy problems, like Nudge and Angel were constantly having. Plus, it seemed like such a heavy weight to carry on your shoulders, having a boyfriend.

I was not about to let a boy put me down.

**_First chappie. Hope you liked. Give me your input, it always motivates me (:_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hallo there! Just wanted to say that anything I have to, well, say, will be on the bottom of the story for the next chapters so you can go directly towards the STORY (I dunno why, but I had the urge to caps that. Don't you feel like someone's screaming at you when you read caps? I do. I'm sorry I screamed.) Anyways, now I'm going to scream my disclaimer:**_

_***DIS-CLAI-MER* I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! I DO OWN FANG... I WISH. I NEVER WILL, THOUGH :/ **_

Chapter 2: The reason why my life changed so drastically

"My frickin' gosh! Do you _see _the parking lot? It's completely full!" Nudge exclaimed.

I couldn't speak at the moment. I was examining the prey. Who would be the newest victims of my infamous hostility this year?

"I do believe I have found my new boyfriend."

At Angel's statement, I looked to where her gaze led me.

It was a typical guy that Angel would crush on: blond, green-eyed, tanned, HOT.

Iggy rolled his eyes next to me, and I responded with a shrug. He acted like this, but his dynamics were pretty similar to those of Angel's. He saw who he wanted, and she was his.

He parked his pick-up and we approached the almost full school.

"I told you we should've gotten here earlier," I muttered to Iggy, but he was already rushing off to talk to Mia Jacobs, his probable choice of the week.

I rolled my eyes (if you hadn't noticed, I do this a lot) and kept trudging forward, with Nudge and Angel on each side.

I saw Angel steer right and looked to see that the cute guy she had spotted earlier was there. Nudge and I kept walking, leaving her to what she did best: flirting.

As we approached our usual spot (a little separated from the mass, perfect for people watching), I saw it was already occupied.

By _one _guy.

He looked up and the instant I met his eyes, I blushed and looked away.

What was happening? I wasn't usually like this; I was strong-willed and stubborn.

But maybe it was just the look of the guy, so dark and lonesome, and his intense stare, that attracted me. I mean, intimidated.

I slowly lifted my gaze back to him, and exhaled all the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding when I saw he was back to looking at whatever he'd been looking at before.

He had dark hair that fell over his entrancing onyx-colored eyes (I currently couldn't see them, but they had left quite an impression on me) and tanned skin that was somewhat covered with all black clothes. His body looked built, as if he worked out.

"You do realize you're staring, don't you?" Nudge said with a small smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

I quickly looked away from the guy and turned to Nudge.

"Was not. I was _glaring. _He's sitting in our spot."

"I noticed, but you were definitely not glaring. I know your glares way too well. Swooning or drooling is more like it."

Again with that stupid smile. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"_That _is what a Max-glare looks like."

"I was very obviously glaring at him, Nudge."

"Then if you're so mad that he's taken our spot, why don't you go tell him to leave?"

My mouth dried at only the thought of going near that boy. I gaped at Nudge, trying to come up with an excuse that didn't show how pathetic I was feeling at the moment.

"I thought so," she said with a smug smile, and turned to leave.

I sneaked a last glance at the guy. He definitely looked older, so we probably wouldn't be having any classes together.

On that sad note, I turned around and, following Nudge, headed out to get my schedule.

* * *

"This sucks," I said as I sat down on the grass next to Angel and Nudge.

Luckily, during our lunch period, we were able to consume our meal anywhere on campus. Since our usual spot was yet again occupied (I had thankfully managed not to stare so obviously at the guy this time), had decided to sit on the grassy field the school had for activities and such.

The reason why I was in a worse mood than usual was because I had absolutely no classes with Nudge, ever, and only one with Angel, which had coincided with her new flirt subject, Dylan (in other words, I was ignored all class).

Sadly, our schedules didn't change by day or cycle, so this was what I would have to put up with every day for the rest of the year.

There were only two periods left, and my expectations for them were so low that _anything _that happened could've made my day.

Was I in for a surprise.

* * *

Finally, it was 6th period. I had never been more anxious for school to end, and it was only the first day. I could tell this would not be my year.

My last class was language arts, and when I got there, there were only two seats left at the far back of the classroom, one in front of the other. I didn't take the last one; I wasn't completely loner.

I zoned off as Mr. Jacobson talked a little about what we would be learning, until he suddenly spoke up, saying, "May I have your attention?"

I reluctantly looked up from doodling on my seat and my heart almost stopped.

It was him.

"This is Mr. Nicholas Daniels. He's a new student here…"

As the teacher droned on about how we were all very glad to were with us and I fought with my desire to hyperventilate silently, I watched him closer. He didn't seem like a Nicholas to me.

He was just standing there, his face impassive, looking at nothing in particular.

Now that I could see his face better, there was no denying it: he was gorgeous.

Even though he appeared not to notice, it was impossible that he wasn't aware of every female in the room noticeably leaning his direction, lust in their eyes.

Then they all turned their gaze in my direction, the lust changing to hatred instantly.

Wait, what?

I turned my attention back to _him _and saw that he was walking straight towards me.

Shit.

What was I going to say? What am I going to do? Oh God, oh God.

He finally reached me… and walked right past me without looking at me once.

After fighting off the eerie and unwanted wave of disappointment that washed over me, I peered discretely over my shoulder and saw that Nicholas had sat on the chair behind me.

Sadly, this meant nothing (even though I didn't care. I was just stating this.) because it was the only chair left in the room.

As I dropped my facade and looked at him earnestly, he lifted his eyes from the book he was reading to mine.

They were so _black._

They were breathtaking.

You know how people usually make a big deal about green or blue eyes?

They are _nothing _compared to this guy's eyes.

I got some strange chills and the urge to hyperventilate began making its way back to me, but somehow, I managed not to look away from him.

We stared at each other for a long time, and as I was noticing depth in his seemingly empty eyes, I heard the clatter of my pencil falling.

I bent down to retrieve it, but when I looked up, _he _was buried in his reading again.

Breathing heavily, I turned around in my seat.

For once, my mind was completely blank.

_**& That was chapter 2. Longer than the first one, so you should be happy. To my anonymous reviewer who said that the last paragraphs of chapter 1 were what she thought, those are my feelings about guys & relationships too (: Max is all hardcore tough guy just like in the book, but she has a little of me in there ;) I know this chapter was a little out of character on her with all the swooning & what not, but Fang has that effect on her. On any girl, for that matter ;D**_

_**Review (:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Yo no soy dueña de la serie de Maximum Ride, lamentablemente.**_

_**In English? I am not the owner of the Maximum Ride series, sadly.**_

Chapter 3: Fang

"Rise and shine, Igs," I whispered in his ear.

When he made no sign of movement, I smiled.

You'd think I'd be too old for this.

One is never too old to mess with their brother.

I hadn't needed to resort to my "fun" way of waking Iggy up the whole first week, but _someone _had stayed up a little too late on a Sunday night.

"Final warning, Iggy!" I yelled from the outside of his bedroom door.

No response. This was my key to spring into action!

I ran as fast as I could and, without losing the impulse, jumped on top of Iggy. His breath left him with a whoosh and he sat upright quickly, knocking me down from his bed.

I couldn't stop laughing as he cursed everything around him, me included.

"Sorry Iggy! You made me do it!" I said with a cackle, and then I left to get ready.

Sigh. One more infernal day at the hellhole we call school.

* * *

"You know, maybe we should say something."

Angel looked at me from our intense staring at _him, _once again in our spot.

"Why me?" I whined, before realizing that was very un-Max like.

They looked at me with raised brows for a second before Angel spoke again.

"'Cause you're the one that's good at this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, and you're the only one that has classes with him!" Nudge added, nodding.

"One class. And I've never even heard him speak!" I said a little too loudly, forgetting he was in hearing range.

I threw a worried glance in his direction, hoping he hadn't noticed. He was still immersed in his book.

When I looked back, Nudge and Angel were raising their brows once again.

"Fine! I'll go get him out, if it makes you happy!" I said confidently and a little exasperatedly, but inside, my stomach and heart were having fits.

As I turned towards _him, _Nicholas, I heard them giggling.

Every step I took closer to him, the more I wanted to turn around. And yet the urge to get closer was almost as powerful.

Almost.

I finally reached the small picnic table and stood there, waiting for him to look up. No matter how hot, er, intimidating this guy was, I was not going to be put down.

He didn't look up.

I cleared my throat, and he slowly looked up, black eyes piercing.

My mind went completely blank. _Put it together, Max! _was what it was trying to tell me.

"Uh, I'm Max. I have a class with you, Language Arts."

He nodded once in acknowledgment, and I had no idea what to say next.

_C'mon! You can do this!_

I pushed what little was left of my infamous Max bravado forward.

"Do you know you're sitting in my seat?"

His eyebrows arched a little.

"Am I?" he said almost silently, a small smile playing in his lips.

…I can honestly say I had no idea what that little gesture did to me.

"Yup. It's been mine, I mean, ours, since last year."

I used my most nonchalant tone to make it seem like it didn't matter.

"Ah," was his answer, but his eyes didn't move from mine.

It made my knees want to go weak, but I stood my ground.

"Look, Nicholas–"

"Fang."

I stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Call me Fang."

"Oh. Okay. Well, Fang. We really liked this spot. And we'd really like it back," I said simply.

Fang's eyebrows raised once more, but he said nothing else. Just stared and made me feel like gelatin.

"So?"

He stared at me some more, before answering "No."

WHAT?

"Excuse me?" I drew out the two words as best as I could.

A smirk appeared on his hand– _normal looking_ face.

"You can sit here."

I got the vibe, though.

"But you won't leave," I stated.

He gave me another single nod.

"Won't we bother you, though?" I asked innocently.

Truth was, deep down, I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want him to know that. I didn't want anyone to know that.

"You don't seem so bothersome," he said, and shrugged.

"You'd be surprised," I muttered under my breath as I turned around to tell Angel and Nudge, and from the small quirk of his lips I could tell he heard.

**_So that's it! Fang & Max have their first "conversation"! I was going to add a little tid bit of what happens next, but I'm feeling mean today (: I'm just kidding. I just think it was good to cut it here. You might notice my chapters are a wee bit short, but I go by the policy of quality, not quantity. Anyways, I am warning you since now: Fang may be a little OCC (or a lot) in the next chapter. But you're gonna like it I think, 'cause he gets this cocky/sexy persona but only when he's talking to Max. It's adorable (:_**

**_Anyways, ideas? I only have until the next chapter written and haven't had much time to brainstorm since school is bombing us with work lately :/ But I know you guys will give me tons of brilliant ideas & I will take them all into consideration! Heck, I'll probably use most of them! Anyways, now you know. I'll be updating the next chapter in a day or two, & after that I might take longer since I need to get the chappies ready. But if you guys help, it'll quicken up the process ;)_**

**_Okay, I'm going to stop putting pressure on you now. It's a choice, 'cause I don't like it when people like rant & stuff about reviews. Which is what I'm doing, which sucks._**

**_So, bye (: _**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Not Mine. I mean, Maximum Ride & whatnot.**

Chapter 4: Quite the Conversationalist

So now you know the story of how we started hanging out with Fang.

Actually, we didn't. It didn't exactly work out.

Nudge got pisses because he wouldn't answer any of her questions and Angel said he looked too scary for her, even if he was impossibly hot (her words).

Bottom line, we didn't even go back there for lunch.

I had really wanted to, but I wasn't going to admit it to them.

Heck, I didn't want to admit it to myself!

While we were with him, I'd been almost as quiet as he had. I'd been observing him, trying to figure him out. He'd seemed semi-pleasant when I'd talked to him alone, despite the few words and for not succumbing to my Max powers.

Now, I was headed to Language Arts, nervous by only thinking that I would see him there, sitting so close to me.

He wasn't there when I arrived, so I visibly relaxed, letting out the air I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

I quickly stopped breathing again because I haven't even sat yet when he squeezed past me, his whole torso pressing against my back (and though I'd die before admitting it, felt oh so good).

I still hadn't returned to my normal color by the time the teacher started with his lesson.

The first ten minutes passed uneventfully, but then…

"I missed you at lunch today," came a whisper right next to my ear that gave me goosebumps.

Normally, I'd turn around and hit guys with such a cocky line like this. But, it was the way he said it, like he was playing, not exactly that full of himself as he tried to make it sound…

I didn't think twice about making a snappy retort, though.

"I didn't realize we were obligated to go now."

"You were just so eager to get your seats back, it seemed strange to me," he commented.

I turned my head a little to look into his eyes (those eyes… Focus, Max).

"Are you normally this quiet?" he asked after a second.

"Why?" I countered.

"You barely spoke at lunch either."

"I was out of it. 'Sided, I would've pegged you as the silent type, yet here we are," I said simply, not stating the reason _why _I was out of it.

He seemed to sense my evasion because his mouth twitched a little, but he changed the topic.

"Were your friends scared of me?"

I noticed how he said _my friends _and not me.

Reading the unsaid question in my mind, he said, "You look pretty tough."

My eyes narrowed a little. By this time, my whole upped body was facing Fang.

"That's two insinuations you've made about me already."

He didn't avert my strong gaze.

"Am I wrong?" he challenged.

I thought about it for a while.

"On this one, not so much. On that first one, though, I'm going to have to repeat myself. You'd be surprised."

He looked at me, his mouth a straight line, but I could see a playful smile in his eyes.

"Does that mean I get to find out?"

And after a few seconds of me looking completely dumbfounded and him smirking, he turned back to his book.

I slowly sat straight, looking at the teacher again, finally admitting to myself just how interesting I thought this boy was.

I was officially turning into my two best friends.

_**Okay, so short chapter, I know. But I have a funny story for those of you who want to stick around & read it. **_

_**So, picture me, an innocent student taking PE, trying to play softball. Picture a really good player, batting the ball straight at me (I was fielding, erm, short stop is it?). So I, being the excellent student I am, go after it! & I momentarily get distracted by the sun. The SUN. Turns out that ball is anything but soft. Guess where it hit me? Right above my left eye. And after standing there for like 5 seconds not knowing what to do, I just throw myself at the floor. And THAT'S when everybody realizes something is wrong, and they start like rushing over to me & whatnot. All this time I just lay there, not even crying, not knowing what happened. First thought that crossed my head? Shit, my pretty green eye. That sounds suppremely conceited :P The next thought I actually voice out loud. "Is there blood?" and all I can hear is groans and sighs coming from around me so I'm like, okay. There IS blood. When I open my eyes, EVERYBODY IS LOOKING AT ME. It's kind of sweet how they all worried about me, because I know for a fact that (since my classmates aren't exactly super united) people could've just walked right past me & not said anything at all. **_

_**So I'm gonna stop now before this story turns more A/N than story, but if you wanna see a picture of my headwound, I'll post it in my profile (is that even possible) if I get ten reviews! Heck I'll even make it my profile picture if I can't post it there. But only for like, a few days. Or hours. Anyways, I'll warn you when I do.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Maximum Ride is not mine. Sheesh. Do I really have to do this EVERYTIME?**_

Today during geometry, Angel made an announcement. To me.

"Max, you know Dylan, right?" She asked, signaling at him.

She was sitting in the seat in front of me, and Dylan was sitting to the right.

He gave me a cocky smile.

"Well, yeah, I know Dylan. I've been taking classes with him almost two weeks now," I rolled my eyes as I said.

Dylan laughed, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again, thinking I shouldn't abuse of the expression anymore than I did.

Angel narrowed her eyes at him but then smiled sweetly when he seemed hurt.

I couldn't help the look of confusion that crossed my face.

"Right, anyways. Dylan is my boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

My face turned from confused to shocked to weirded out to pretending to be happy for her.

"That's great," I said unconvincingly, but she didn't notice.

I knew she'd had her eye on him, but I thought that she'd get tired of him once she knew him better.

I mean, I couldn't find a single thing that seemed interesting about him. Sure, he was good looking, but like poster boy good-looking. Sort of like Justin Bieber, which I only know about 'cause Nudge adores him so much.

Anyways, I looked at Dylan, and he didn't seem to be nearly as happy as Angel.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he was too busy writing something in his notebook.

I'd have to be keeping my eyes on him...

Just then he looked up, and seeing me still looking at him, gave me a small "meant to be sexy" smile.

My eyes narrowed so much they were almost closed, and he seemed startled.

He looked away from me, and I tried to shake away my bad feeling as I turned around to the squeaking Angel in front of me.

* * *

"So, any boys caught your eye?" Iggy asked me, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" I answered a little too quickly and defensively.

Another dead give away? The blush.

WTF? I never blush when I'm around Iggy!

"Hah! Liar liar pants on fire!" His whole face lit up, eyes wide in surprise.

"What are you, twelve?" I grumbled, rolling my eyes but smiling a little. We were sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Do I look twelve?" Iggy said seriously, and I had to roll my eyes again.

"You're avoiding the question..."

"What question?" I asked innocently.

"Who's ass will I have to kick in the future?"

I groaned at that.

"Gee, thanks for cursing my not-happening relationship."

"Aw, c'mon, Maxie. You're seriously gonna keep it from me? First boy you've been interested in since 5th grade and you're not telling me?"

My eyes widened.

"How do you know about Joey? I never told anyone!"

He just shrugged.

"I'm your brother. And _you_ are changing the subject again. Huh, this boy must really have you smitten."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips then.

"God, you're twelve AND from the 18th century!"

He rolled his eyes and gave me a look.

I sighed.

"It's nothing, Igs. I swear. If you have to kill anyone in the future, I promise I won't keep it from you. But for now, no boys for me."

Iggy looked at me seriously but then his face melted into a smile.

"I dunno why you don't date. It's so fun," he said, teasing me.

"Sure, why not? Get heartbroken time after time?" I answered, a little colder than I intended to. I smiled too, to let him know I was just kidding.

"Gee, you take all the fun out of it."

I grinned at him before standing up.

"I'm going to go do homework in my room, Iggy. You behave!" I warned him jokingly.

"Yeeees, mom."

**_Okay guys, sorry about the no Fang here. But just a little more on Iggy & Max's relationship, plus some clues as to what might happen in the future, since nothing is set in stone (: _**

**_Anyways, I decided I'd reply to some of the reviews I've gotten since day one since I'm eternally grateful to those of you who took the time to click that blue button!_**

**_Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride: I know... I have a lot of things planned for Angel (; you'll be surprised!_**

**_ISuckAtUsernames: I totally agree with you, that's why I'm trying to add a little of the imperfect, "human" Max into my story._**

**_CrazyMuggleborn44: I wish I knew someone like Fang! Thanks for spell-checking, btw, 'cause I'm puertorrican and even though I'm pretty good at English I'm not perfect!_**

**_easilyamused7: thanks for suggesting, & yeah it's pretty much her first impression, you know? & I'm glad you liked it :$_**

**_ISuckAtUsernames (again): Your review made me laugh (: And yeah, we're all a bit stalkerish around here, seeing as we can't get enough of the (sadly) fictional Fang (;_**

**_cheer95: That happens to me ALL the time. But thankyou for your idea, I think I have something coming up that I might use it in. I'll be sure to mention you if I do!_**

**_PurpleTea88: I know, I drabble a lot :D if it bothers you, let me know, I just usually like long author's notes 'cause I find it interesting & such. Anywho, thankyou (: And about the description, WILL DO. I just jump straight to the dialogue, which is why my chapters are usually so short._**

**_Bluemaggie: not lame at all! 'Sides, it's the thought that counts (; & yeah, tell me about it! Haha_**

**_AND THANKYOU TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS, "FAVORITERS", & "ALERTERS". When I get your emails in my phone, you make my friggin' day (: Anyways, next chapter is being worked on, & seriously good. Sorry for the shortness of this one, but there are some longies coming up!_**

**_RANDOM QUESTION: Are the guys at your highschool suddenly obsessed with longboarding too?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_MAXIMUM RIDE = NOT MIO!_**

Chapter 6: Nice

_They were walking away, leaving, when she caught their eye. _

"_What a pretty little girl…" the first man sneered, his features in a scary smile._

"_Think we can get some money out of her?" his companion asked, expression set in a similar way to the man who he called his boss. _

"_Don't touch her!" the usually pretty woman screamed, her eyes wide and frantic._

_This earned a laugh from the men._

"_Who do you think you are, _bitch, _telling me what to do?"_

_The woman's eyes narrowed into the scariest glare her daughter had ever seen on her face. Not even when she was bad did she receive a glare like that one._

"_Mom?" the girl said, her voice cracking, tugging at her mother's black work pants._

_The woman crouched down in front of her little girl, making sure she could not see the yellow-teethed men and they could not see her._

"_Mom, I'm scared," the girl's eyes filled with tears as she talked with her shaking voice._

"_Honey, you have to be strong. You have to be strong for me, for your brother, for your dad, but mostly for yourself." _

"No… no…"

_The little girl nodded and hugged her mother._

"_I love you, mommy."_

_She closed her eyes, not letting the tears escape. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong._

"_I love you too, Max."_

I woke up, panting and trying not to cry.

"Shit."

Today was officially not my day. First, I dream about the death of my long-gone mother. Next, I trip down the stairs trying to be quiet. Iggy comes out of his room and laughs his head off at me. And now, my locker won't open and it's almost time for class. Angel or Nudge are nowhere to be seen and I have no idea what to do.

"Need any help?"

I turn around to look at whoever offered me help and decline, and then I see who it is.

"How did you do that?" I asked Fang.

"What?"

"Be so quiet. I'm always hyper-aware of my surroundings and I had no idea you were behind me."

"I'm just creepy like that," he commented, and I had to fight a smile.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him, curious.

"You looked like you needed help."

"I meant here, like, in this area of the school."

"My locker is right next to yours."

I looked next to me, and sure enough the locker next to mine was open and I could see his name on the books. I tried not to get excited.

"Oh."

"Do you need help?"

I looked at him for a second. No way was I going to look completely helpless.

"Nah."

He looked at me, amused. Why did he seem so amused whenever he was with me?

"C'mon Max, lemme help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Then open your locker."

I sighed, narrowing my eyes slightly, and looked at my locker. I took a deep breath, and looked around me to see if I would get in trouble for what I was about to do.

No one to get me in trouble here... The corridors were mostly cleared out except for a mingling student here or there. There was a couple stuck together so tight you couldn't tell whose limbs were whose, but that wasn't uncommon. This area of the school was known as "the make-out zone" because teachers barely ever went through here (we have one of those in my school :P).

I concentrated on my locker again, wondering what was that had it so jammed. But when I looked back, it was already open.

"Whaa..?"

"While you were daydreaming, I decided to use my time being productive."

I was fuming. I didn't want him thinking I was some damsel in distress that needed rescuing. I could take care of it myself.

"Hey, don't be mad..." He started, reaching for me. I took a step back and scrunched up my face.

"How'd you open it so quickly!" I whined.

He just shrugged.

"Ugh!"

His lips quirked a little.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Why are you so frustrated with me?" He asked honestly, but his eyes twinkled a bit. I could tell he was amused by my little rant.

"I could've done it myself," I muttered.

"I know."

"Yes I- what?"

I was taken aback by his answer. Boys usually acted all macho and it took everything I had to make them admit that I was just as capable of doing anything I did.

"I know you could've done it yourself. S'like I told you, you look tough."

I was still confused.

"Then why did you..?"

"Just being nice."

And with that, he left.

Well, that was definitely the highlight of my day.

**_So how'd you like it? I know it's not as long as you'd like, but if I kept going I would have spoiled too much for the next chapter, which will be in the works soon enough. I didn't make Max's story clear enough, I know, but she'll be explaining better in the future... Anyways, haven't had the chance to buy Angel, so don't spoil for me please! Until next time, my faithfull reviewers!_**

**_(I made the author's note shorter, didn't I? :D)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am disclaiming. Not mine. Maximum Ride, I mean.  
**_

Chapter 7: New

"Maxie's in LOOOOVEEEEE." Angel said with a smile.

I looked away from our previous table (I guess I should start calling it Fang's table now) to glare at her.

"Am not. Not even close."

"Maybe not in love, but definitely close..." Nudge supplied.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"You like him Max."

"Shut up. I've barely even talked with him."

"But whenever you do, you get this like, flirty look!"

I gaped at her. Me, a flirty look? Non-existent.

"Okay, so it's not exactly flirty, but it's not the whole glare thing you've got going with everyone else," Nudge said as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, I feel as if he trusts me, at least, more than everyone else here. Even though I barely know him. And he just leaves his emotions out there for everyone to see them, someone has to help him!" I stupidly defended, trying not to blush at my slight revealing of the… intimate relationship I felt with this almost stranger.

Nudge and Angel stared at me, mouths agape.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-concious.

"Are you kidding me? He's got like this impossibly impenetrable poker face thing going on _all_ the time!

"You act as if you spend loads of time with him. Anyways, you can always tell what he feels by his eyes."

"Maybe _you _can, but the rest of the world can't," Angel said.

"What are you talking about?"

Angel had always been the most observant of all of us, being able to read people easily _**(ha)**_ and having her say that she couldn't interpret Fang was a shock to me. To me, his emotions were almost always obvious in his eyes; the evident playfulness when he pretended to be the cocky guy he isn't, the smile he won't show with his lips, the almost unnoticeable tightening whenever the teacher asked him a question he didn't know.

I sounded slightly stalkerish, didn't I?

It was just something that I didn't have to work for to notice. Although there were moments when he completely closed himself off, and he was very good at it.

"I'm saying that he _does _always have a poker face. Whether you've seen him with it off, I don't know."

"You guys, that's not true. Look," I turned to Fang again, and my eyes narrowed into slits with what I saw.

What I saw was a snake with boobs the size of Alaska that were exposed in terms of almost not being able to be exposed any further. She had red hair (which I was to admit was very pretty, but that was as pretty as she got) and green, green eyes that looked vaguely wild as she took Fang in. She was leaning in to him, and he was leaning back, and now not even Nudge would miss the disgust clear on his face.

"I told you he was obvious with his feelings," I whispered/hissed.

That earned me a roll of eyes from Nudge. How she managed to do that while narrowing them at the girl's direction at the same time, I have no idea.

I could faintly hear some of their conversation from here, but I decided I'd get a little closer to find out what was happening better.

Without a glance at Angel or Nudge, I discreetly stood up from the bench we were sitting on and made my way to the water fountain, which just happened to be only feet away from Fang and the redhead.

"…But my dad convinced them to let me attend the school, even though the year had already started. How cool is he? Anyways, that's why this is my first day."

I wondered how her nasally voice didn't carry that much to the bench we were sitting, seeing as it was so loud and… ugh.

I realized that the girl was just sitting there looking at Fang expectantly, probably waiting for him to speak or give his intake of what she had just said.

Ha. Tough luck.

As I smiled at the thought in my head, Fang noticed me. He gave me one of these cool guy nods, the one where you bob your head up once. I used to think they made you look ridiculous, but for some reason, Fang made it look intimidating and sexy.

…I did not just think that.

Anyhow, I responded with a bob of my own, hoping I didn't look silly or anything, and trying to hide my smile (but extensively failing) when the redhead made a feeble attempt of a glare in my direction.

Fang must've noticed my line of sight because he looked at the girl, and when he looked back at me he was smirking.

If he thought I was jealous, he was so wrong.

* * *

"I saw you biting Lissa's head off with your mind earlier."

The whisper in my ear still gave me chills. He didn't talk to me in every class, so when he did, it was surprising.

"So _that's_ her name…" I commented nonchalantly.

"Got some sort of girl on girl grudge with her or something?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Do I seem like the type of girl to have one of those?"

A corner of his mouth lifted.

"I thought you didn't like it when I assumed stuff about you," he said with a shrug.

I responded with a shrug of my own, and the word, "Depends."

"One can't win with you easily, can they?" Fang said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I can be quite difficult at times," I said with a smile, turning to look at him.

This boy just kept on surprising me. He was smiling.

"I can imagine," he said, and leaned back on his chair.

I was not disappointed.

"So, what did Lissa want?" I asked, sounding as if I didn't care but making it obvious that I did by asking.

His eyes squinted a little, the way they did when he was frustrated. Or maybe disgusted.

"Oh, this and that."

But the distaste in his voice was obvious, and I laughed out loud.

"Ms. Ride, is there a problem back there?"

I froze.

The teacher was looking at me with wide eyes. I never interrupted in class. Heck, I doubted he'd heard me speak more than ten times. I wasn't a big fan of language arts.

_**(I forgot if the teacher was a woman or a man… So just go with me on this :P)**_

"I, umm… No."

"Good."

The teacher turned back to the blackboard and I turned in my seat to look at Fang again. He was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few more seconds before speaking.

"You seemed so… intimidated by the teacher. Why?"

Nobody had ever noticed the peculiar way I acted when I was reprimanded or called on before, let alone asked me about it. I couldn't understand me and Fang's relationship, but deep down I knew I could trust him. But I couldn't trust him with something like this yet.

"I wasn't," I said steadily and convincingly.

He didn't buy it.

But he left it at that.

_**Slightly longer than my usual chapters! And I worked on it now! I had it started, but I was sort of stuck and then the Lissa idea came. I didn't want to put her in, but I think she'll be important. I have some stuff planned up, but I'm not sure if I'll be using her. Anyways, here's a little more hinting on Max's past. Sorry I left it on that like ominous note and stuff, but I like chapters to end like that (: I dunno what time it is over there, but here it's 10:54 in the morning, so I thought it'd be a little later wherever you are ****and a good time to publish. **_

_**I haven't published recently because I fractured (I have no idea if that is a word) my wrist and I have a cast. You might start to be noticing that I am a bit of a klutz. Anyways, it was kinda harder to write this chappy because of that so APPRECIATE IT! I'm kidding (: but you can appreciate it if you wanna. Also, the guy I was flirting with big time got a girlfriend. I don't know why I'm writing this here, but I just wanted to sort of get it out, 'cause my friends are kinda clueless about it. I'm not that really pissed about it though, so maybe it just wasn't meant to be.  
**_

_**Oh crap, I'm ranting again. I wanted this to be a short A/N so you could appreciate the chapter... Oh well. Anyways, review? (:  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Fang, Nudge, Angel, or Iggy. I own that John guy, though. **_

Chapter 8: Sleep All Day…

"_Why _am I doing this again?" I wondered out loud at Nudge, who was racking around in my closet, finding something for me to wear.

"Because. We both agreed you needed to get out more. We're in high school, Max! Learn to live!"

"Living is not going to a place where people find it fun to grind at every breathing creature in sight."

"Psh. Parties are not that bad."

Yeah, _right. _

_*INSERT LINE HERE*_

The music was pounding in my eardrums, people were bumping against me all the time, and I barely had space to breathe.

Not exactly what you would call a heaven on earth for a person who suffers from migraines and claustrophobia.

The party was exactly what I expected it to be: lots of underage drinking, people "dancing" (or rather, looking like they were having sex while clothed), couples making out where they thought people couldn't see them, couples making out in plain sight, etc.

One thing I didn't expect: seven minutes in heaven.

I mean, this was a sophomores and up party. Haven't we grown up sufficiently to get bored of things like this?

Apparently not.

Although it would be a big help for those poor guys who couldn't get laid any other way.

Not that they would get laid in a closet for only seven minutes, but you know what I mean.

I could see the phone bowl being passed around for the next round of the game, and wandered away from it. I wasn't one to fall for peer pressure, but with these guys, they could probably steal your phone from your pocket to make you play. I knew this 'cause Iggy once confessed he did it so he could score some girl. Pathetic.

Nudge had dressed me up in "appropriate party-wear" that I was feeling extremely uncomfortable in right now. I had absolutely refused going anywhere near a dress, but she had found the next worst thing.

A miniskirt.

A really tight one, at that. With a matching shirt, that made it look like a dress.

Stupid Nudge and her loopholes.

So far nothing interesting had happened since we had reached this huge place where John (I think that was his name) was throwing the typical "my parents are gone, let's have a hell of a party".

I climbed the stairs, wanting to get away from the loud music, just to encounter a very… unpleasant scenario. Couples were scattered everywhere, and few of them even bothered to look up as I passed in between them.

Finally I found something that caught my eye.

I had been wandering around the huge floor that was twice as big as my house, when I accidentally opened a door that had a rotting staircase. Me, being the curious cat I am, made my way up the stairs, not thinking twice about closing the doors.

There was an eerie silence; all that could be heard was the creaking of the steps as I placed my feet on them, one by one.

At the end of the staircase was another door, slightly open. I didn't hesitate to push it to open it completely, and my mouth dropped.

The stars were clearer than ever.

I was in the ceiling of the house, I realized, and it looked more like a balcony than anything. Never had I seen the stars shining so brightly. I didn't know if it was because of the view or that tonight was special.

I heard almost nothing, the faint sound of the music from the party downstairs being the only thing that interrupted this perfect peace environment. What I would give to live in a place like this… To have this just for me…

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

My heart jumped out of my skin and back as I quickly turned around, ready to beat whoever had scared me to a pulp. But I already knew who the voice belonged to, and I couldn't help the blush that crept to my face. I shook away my uneasiness and raised my brows skeptically.

"Were you… following me?"

"Actually, I was here first."

I looked Fang up and down, seeing that he had his usual black attire. He didn't look out of place up here at all, blending in almost completely with the dark night sky.

"I didn't notice," was all I answered.

There were a few moments in silence before he broke it.

"So… A party. Didn't figure it was your scene."

"There you go again with the assumptions," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "But you're right. Anyways, I didn't figure it was yours either."

He muttered something I barely caught, something along the lines of _as if I had a choice. _What did he mean by that?

Again silence engulfed us, and I was surprised to realize it was anything but uncomfortable. Heck, I'd had conversations with Nudge that were more awkward than this.

Up here in the ceiling (I was already talking about it like I'd been here times a plenty), there were railings along the edges, probably making sure nobody wanted to go all suicidal. I was leaning against the one that faced the back yard of the house (such beautiful terrain), and Fang joined me.

"Do you like it up here?" he asked, once again being the one to break the silence.

"Very much. It'd be awesome to have this all to myself, you know?" I couldn't help the awe that seeped into my voice, and I turned and smiled at him.

To my surprise, he smiled back.

To my slightly (way) bigger surprise, he was standing really close to me.

Now I know what you're going to think. Gosh, this is the part that they realize they're meant to be and kiss passionately and live happily ever after. Hello. Didn't you hear my thoughts at the beginning of this thing? I do not do boyfriends.

I bit my lip and looked away, trying to make it seem casual while I put some space in between us. I heard Fang exhale loudly and looked at him guiltily.

"You don't have to spear my feelings, Max-" _my name in his lips…_ "I'm honestly just looking for a friend. You're beautiful and all, really, but I'm not interested in a relationship."

…

"You are?" I asked, surprised. I didn't realize this would be so easy. Or so disappointing.

"I am. For some reason, people seem to stay away from me."

A little crease formed between his brows, and I couldn't help thinking how cute he looked. Not that I cared. He was just here to be my friend.

I did laugh at his words, though, and even more when he showed honest confusion.

"You seriously don't realize how intimidating you look?"

His eyes widened a bit in surprise, and I realized just how unguarded he was being with his emotions at this moment, where the two of us were alone.

"You wear all black, you talk with no one, you have muscles the size of a football player and as my friend Nudge says, 'you have this whole poker face thing going on all the time.' It's hard to consider you're a scary guy, no?"

He rolled his eyes, but a corner of his mouth was lifted up in a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you like my muscles?"

My mouth fell open, but I was not angry. Just amused at his sudden fake cockiness.

Two could play at that game.

"You wish," I said with a savvy smile, and I turned, walking away with an extra swing to my hips just to prove my point.

Before you ask, I am not flirting or trying to impress him. This is all friendly, remember?

I heard his low chuckle and managed to prevent the shiver that wanted to go through me.

Opening the door, I crept down the stairs back to the party.

I knew he would follow.

_*INSERT LINE HERE*_

"This is what you call a good party these days?" Fang half-shouted at me through the loud music. We had sat in the farthest place we could find from the speakers while staying inside, and still I could barely hear my own thoughts.

Even though we'd been talking for less than an hour, I felt as if I'd known Fang forever. I realized he was perfect for me, friend-wise, of course. We were both as stubborn, and when sometimes I felt Nudge and Angel didn't challenge me as much, I knew Fang would. While he was quiet and I would speak my mind about anything, together we were sort of just the right amount of each. We could easily become best friends in less than a week.

I still couldn't believe this party was going so smoothly for me. Usually, I was a disaster in huge masses like these. I attracted trouble. I should've known better than to think that, though.

Because here came a slightly swaying Nudge with a drink in her hand.

And _this _is when the trouble started.

**_Am I awesome or what! *Crowd chants "or what"* -_- What I mean to say is, another chapter is up, and I STILL have my cast! And this one is well over a thousand words long! I'm actually writing more with my cast on than off! Anyways, it will be removed this Tuesday, thank God. I'm so sick of it already!_**

**_Okay, this chapter OBVIOUSLY has a second part, but I doubt I'll be able to post it up this week, since I'm loaded with school stuff. Sorry, guys :/_**

**_I finally read the Percy Jackson series. Everybody here talked about it so much I thought, why the heck not! It's actually pretty good. I did cheat, though. I never do this, but I was scared. I think it was like in the fourth book, when they mention the prophecy, I though maybe Annabeth was going to die, so I was like, HELL NO! So I read a few pages in the back... And then I saw Rachel being mentioned, and I was mad 'cause I was afraid maybe she and Percy were gonna end together. I'm glad they didn't. _**

**_Lastly, two things. Is should've a grammatically correct word? And the other, I mentioned longboarding in a previous A/N? Apparently it's not as popular where you guys are from than here. It's like skateboarding, but the board is longer and you can trick it up to make it higher or lower and whatever. I'm no expert. It's actually kinda cool and I'd really like to learn how to do it. Anyways, ta ta for now!  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**M A X I M U M R I D E I S N O T P A R T O F W H A T I O W N I N T H I S W O R L D.**_

_**Enjoy the story!  
**_

Chapter 9: …Party All Night

This cannot be good. Of all the bad things, Nudge being drunk is without a doubt, if not number one, definitely in the top three.

"MAX! I was looking for you!" She giggled slightly, hiccups escaping her every now and then.

I stayed silent, asking God why he would do such a thing to me. I hadn't seen Angel all night. I had no idea if she was even here. Meaning, I would have to handle a tipsy Nudge all by myself.

Suddenly she noticed Fang standing next to me.

"Ohmygawd! You're that cute guy Max can't keep her hands off!"

Face-palm from yours truly.

"Fang right? I talked to you once "-giggle-" but you were all like, silent and stuff. I don't like silence. It makes me uncomfortable. Just like really tight skinny jeans. But if the look good on me, well that's okay. Ohmygawd like that cute top I bought the other day, it looked SUPER good on me! Wait, I was trying to say something, wasn't I?"

Fang just looked at Nudge, but I could tell he was gaping at her... Ability with words inside.

"Nudge, you're wasted," I said bluntly.

"Am not." She teetered to the side as she said it.

She saw a cup flying through the air and stared at it.

I resisted the urge to do a face-palm again.

Fang shuffled closer to me, his eyes never leaving Nudge as he whispered in my ear.

"I take it this might become problematic."

I got chills from feeling his hot breath on my neck, but ignored it.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Providing an escape route. She'll never make you feel bad if you're going out to make out with that cute boy you can't get your hands off."

He ended the sentence with a smirk, and I laughed and glared at him at the same time.

"Still, I can't leave her. As tempting as that offer sounds." That was obviously sarcastic.

I turned to leave and Fang grabbed my hand.

I looked at him. Maybe I was gaping.

"I'll go with you," he said simply. As if my holding hands with him were perfectly normal.

I shrugged, being careful not to dislodge his hand from mine, and turned back to looking for Nudge, who was long-gone from the spot where we had been a while ago.

I realized that Fang holding my hand was logical. There were masses in this house, more people than in a club even. He just did it to not get separated from me.

I analyzed this as I looked for Nudge, not really paying any attention to this task. Heck, I wouldn't have seen her if it weren't for Fang.

"Umm… I think that's her."

I looked to where he was pointing (he was using the hand holding mine, so we were both pointing) and my mouth fell open.

Nudge was certainly that girl. That girl that sat on the shoulders of a shirtless guy I had never seen before in my life. She was screaming and giggling and fist pumping and the guy looked like he just won the lottery. Maybe because Nudge wore a dress. Maybe because he had his hands on her butt to "keep her from falling". Who knows?

I stalked right up to the guy, pulling Fang along just as he had done to me.

"Could you please put my friend down?" I had intended to sound sweet, but I sounded pretty menacing to tell you the truth.

He just looked at me, and I could tell he was a little drunk himself. He surprised me when he smiled.

"Do you want a turn?"

Oh, hell no. Did he mean what I thought he meant?

"Um, first, ew? Second. Put the girl down before I make you." There was no mistaking my menacing tone now. Fang stood beside me, watching, a little amused.

The guy walked closer, wobbling a bit, maybe because of the influence of alcohol, maybe because of Nudge's weight on him. Probably a little bit of both.

"C'mon, baby. Don't be afraid to admit it. Just get rid of your boyfriend and I'll give you a ride," he said this, and then he winked at me.

My eyebrows rose, but before I could do anything other than that, Nudge was on the floor, and so was the guy. Only difference was, he was lying on it, probably with a broken nose.

"How'd you move that fast?" I asked Fang curiously, and he chuckled a bit before jerking his chin in Nudge's direction. She stood perplexed, as if she still didn't get what had just happened. I had ten bucks on that she didn't.

While I was trying to explain to Nudge that that guy had been trying to feel her up, I saw some guys with a phone bowl approach Fang. The seven minutes bowl. He kept shaking his head in no, but the guys kept pushing and pushing. I didn't think Fang would give in, but a minute later he put his hand into the bowl. He must've not wanted to break someone else's face tonight.

I was suddenly glad my phone was not in that bowl, I thought. I reached for the old thing unconsciously to where I put it where I had last used it, the pocket in my skirt. Thank God Nudge had thought about that, because there was no way in heck I would be using a purse. As I felt around the deep pocket, I heard Fang extract his hand from the phone bowl. My heart sped up as I realized what was happening. Because somehow I knew, even before I looked.

My phone was in Fang's hand.

_**I realize this chapter was slightly fillerish, but I hoped you liked it. But now the good stuff comes (; I know I said I wouldn't update this week, but I thought I'd surprise you guys (I have SO MUCH to do, but I'm such a good person that I'm being nice and updating). This is also partly a celebratory matter, because **_

_**I **_

_**HAD**_

_**MY**_

_**CAST **_

_**REMOVED!**_

_****__Yesterday (:_

_****__Anyways, REVIEW please. I hate it when people ask me to, but I haven't been receiving much feedback. I promised I'd write review replies every five chapters, so you should know that if you review now I might answer you! Oh, and I'm thinking about changing my username, so check out for that too!_

_****__l8rs!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: RAWR. I do not own. Max & Fang and such.**

Chapter 10: Seven Minutes with Fang

Being in a small, closed up, dark space alone is nerve-wrecking for a claustrophobic idiot like me.

Being in a small, closed up, dark space with Fang? Good lord.

He was watching me intensely with those eyes of his, those pitch-black eyes I thought were a violation in humanity that reflected the flicker of the fake candle here with us.

The people here had really gone all out. Along with the candle were pillows, sheets, and… condoms.

Well, they certainly prepared you for anything.

In case you don't remember where that last little episode left off, Fang and I were about to do the unspeakable.

Get in a closet. For seven minutes in heaven.

At least 2 minutes had already gone by of us staring at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

I mean, wasn't it just earlier this night that we had agreed to only be friends with each other?

Finally, the one person that doesn't like to talk broke the silence.

"You know what?"

I had to bite back a gulp. There was no denying the attraction I felt towards this boy, especially when he whispered like that.

God, he was turning me into such a perv.

"What?" I had to whisper back, in fear that my voice would crack.

What was wrong with me! I could easily defend myself and come up with a snappy comment in less than two seconds normally, and here I was, practically swooning like the damsel in distress I promised myself never to be!

"We're friends, right?"

"Right." My voice was a little steadier that time, I think.

"So, this is what I figure."

What with my little patience, I was about to hit him for all of the pauses.

I did hit him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Don't build up the tension and just tell me already!"

Thanks to the flickering light of the candle I saw that drool-worthy half smile.

"I figure that since we are friends, we can do whatever we want right?"

My breath left me in a whoosh.

"What do you mean?" Okay, my voice cracked this time. But just a little.

"We don't have to be afraid of anything. Because if one of us had feelings towards the other, then that would be a problem. It would make things more complicated. Right?"

I could barely believe he was saying this. It sounded like the line of someone in a sappy romance book or fan-fiction.

Wait… was he suggesting that he _knew _I maybe felt something for him! But, that can't be true. Because I don't. Ugh. Snap out of this, Max.

"Max?"

I felt his hot breath on my face, and I had to close my eyes to think straight.

"Right," I finally answered.

"So, since that's out of the question…"

Before he could say or do anything else, I had to interrupt him.

"I'm sorry; this just seems terribly out of character for you."

I sounded kind of classy with that _terribly _part, right? Kudos to yours truly for sounding witty when she's feels as if she's about to pee her pants in nervousness.

He chuckled lowly, and I had to fight a very uncharacteristic giggle. Heck, we were both way out of character here. Maybe it was the faint smell of incense that was getting us high.

And another thing. Shouldn't the seven minutes be up already! I feel like we've been here for an eternity!

"I thought I was charming you," he said in that fake cocky voice of his.

Again, his voice had interrupted my train of thought. Not that I was bothered by it, but I was doing a _lot _of thinking in here.

"You might have gotten me here and there…" I said with a coy smile.

Was I… Dare I say it, was I _FLIRTING?_

Holy crap, Nudge and Angel would have a fit.

"Oh, really?" he said in that same tone I used. That… _flirting _tone.

"I said _might have._"

I hadn't noticed we'd been inching closer (if possible) than we were before, that my breath mixed with his, that his nose was pressed against mine, that I got lost in his eyes, that we were suddenly kissing.

And I was loving every minute of it.

It started impossibly innocent at first, his lips pressing softly against mine. And then they moved. And my mouth started moving of its own accord, seeing as my brain had shortened out as soon as there was contact between us.

My hands were tangled in his hair and his were around my waist, staying there, respecting me. This wasn't my first kiss, but it was by far the best, and I doubted anyone else would ever top it. I doubted I could ever find a kiss good after this one.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, and my lips parted, sighing.

I couldn't believe how… right this felt.

I never thought I'd really like a guy. Like Nudge would say, _like _like a guy.

And yet here I was, head over heels for this boy.

This boy I just met, barely knew, but felt as if I could tell him anything.

I was so confused, so conflicted. But I didn't want to face it just now. I just wanted to lose myself in him. In Fang.

And then…

"TIME'S UP! Oh. Sorry."

The voice that had said it didn't sound sorry at all. I could tell it was smirking.

Way to kill the mood.

**_Hey guys, long time no update! Sorry about that :/ Oh, as you can see, I changed my username. Don't be afraid, it's still me (:_**

**_I wanted to make this chapter longer, but what I just had an awesome idea and I'm leaving it for the next chapter. It's something that had occurred to me a while back but now I know how to put it in words._**

**_Okay, so as you know, this is my answering reviews chappie! First, I wanna mention everyone who reviewed in this chapter:_**

_ISuckAtUsernames **(who was reviewed, if not in all my chapters, most of them. And I thank you so much for it :D), **Bandgeekclarinet14, NightHawk21, Elise the Amazing**,** silentfairy2819, utterlyandhopelessly-addicted, A Well Wisher, monkiej17, NewHampshireMan155, just to say, Bluemaggie, midnightstar96, FangFan101, FlowerChild22, and PurpleTea88._

_**You guys made my day. You're awesome. I asked for reviews, and poof, there they were. Thank you for your support (: **_

_**Thanks to **FlowerChild22 **who gave me the title for this chapter unintentionally :D**_

_**Okay, here I go to answering some of my reviews!**_

_CrazyMuggleborn44: This is for your review in the 5th chapter, I don't know if you already forgot about it :P I also love Max's attitude towards love, it's kind of inspired on mine :D_

_Bluemaggie: for your review on the fifth chapter, also. Yeah, I'm trying to show a little bit more than Fax, and I'm glad you like it (: I didn't know if it'd work out!_

_optimistic wolf: like I said before, I'll be replying every 5 chapters. If you want me to reply to you specifically, tell me and I will! I hope you've checked up on the story and liked it better than you did before._

_cheer95: 6th chapter review. THANKS (: you're the first person to tell me that the length wasn't much of a problem. I was beating myself up for my short chapters, but I guess that's just how I roll. Your review lifted my spirits up._

_PurpleTea88: 6th chapter review. YAY :D Max's past coming up soon!_

_CLACEandFAX: chapter 7- I'm so glad you do, I wanted it to seem like that (:_

: _chapter 7- holy crap your username is a mouthfull :P I had to copy-paste it 'cause I was afraid i'd get it wrong. Yeah, it sucks when that happens :/ _

_ISuckAtUsernames: chapter 7- I'm glad I'm not alone, then :P none of my friends (heck, no one at my school) is as klutzy as I am, so I felt kinda lonely hehe_

_PurpleTea88: chapter 7- thanks so much (: _

_Xx-Twitch-xX: chapter 8- thank you so much for bothering to check my grammar :D & i'm really glad you're liking the story!_

_ISuckAtUsernames: chapter 9- har har, I wanted to make a funny Nudge (: I'm thinking of adding a little more, since the night isn't over yet (; I'm sorry I made you bite your glass :P that's happened to me too :S and thanks! My wrist is all skinny now but it's looking better (:_

_Bandgeekclarinet14: hope you liked the fax :D there's more where that came from, but it's not gonna be easy for them, just saying... I have a lot in mind (: _

_PurpleTea88: (AGAIN :P) You're gonna have to keep tuned, 'cause the night isn't over and I have a lot stored for our dear friends Max and Fang (and maybe Nudge too!)... But I'm afraid you're right, it might not end well..._

_**I think I covered the basics :P But like I said to some of my reviewers up there...**_

_**THE NIGHT ISN'T OVER JUST YET (;**_

_**Yes. I really do like that phrase.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: As you now, Maximum Ride - NOT MINE.**

Chapter 11: Cheat

"Max!"

"Uhh… Dylan?"

Please forgive my slowness. May I remind you I was just making out with Fang?

The smirk that had been on Dylan's face when he opened the door had instantly evaporated when he saw me in here, sitting almost on top of Fang.

"What are you doing?"

Well, I _was _making out with Fang until you so _rudely _interrupted…

Finally noticing how obvious and embarrassing his question was, he backed up.

"I mean, uh, hi."

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and felt myself getting angry at his try of a seductive voice.

Without meeting Fang's eyes and trying my best to barely touch him, I stood up. I didn't hear him follow me, and I tried not to feel disappointed.

"Do you know him?"

I looked back and saw Fang standing closely behind me, still looking a little flushed from our… um, previous encounter. I tried not to smile.

I noticed there was something odd in Fang's voice when he asked that question, and Dylan's eyes widened infinitesimally when he noticed Fang was there.

Boys.

"Yeah. He's Angel's boyfriend," I said, emphasizing the _boyfriend _part. I looked around.

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

And where was Nudge? I cringed at the thought of what she could be doing now.

"She couldn't make it," he muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear thanks to the surrounding music.

"What! And you still came without her! You're a lousy boyfriend, Dylan," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

I'm not very melodramatic, but when it came to my friends' well-being, someone messed with them and I would put on the show of a lifetime. And then beat them up.

I saw Fang biting his lip to stifle a snicker out of the corner of my eye.

"Look, Max–"

"Oh, shut up. I don't need to hear your excuses! If anyone does, it's Angel. Because trust me, she will about this, and she _will _hear it from hifdwerufher."

The muffle of words? Yeah, it's 'cause Dylan kissed me. As in, pressed his disgusting, now cheating, lips on mine.

And then he was off of me, almost falling to the floor by the force of Fang's push.

And Fang was stalking towards him, but before he could do anything, I shoved him away and punched Dylan right in the jaw.

While he was in the floor, bleeding (to my pleasure), I looked down at him with the purest hatred I could manage.

"You aren't worth that. But I just wanted to make sure you got some hell from my part. Before Angel did you in, I mean."

And with that, I turned and didn't give him a second look back.

I only heard Fang's soft whistle because we were in one of those song breaks, and I couldn't help but smile at it.

* * *

"Oh, God, Nudge. This is disgusting!"

She finished puking her head off for the third time to glare at me weakly.

We were currently in the parking lot of a Burger King, not wanting Nudge to go to her house in such a… disastrous condition.

After I had fed her and she was feeling a bit more stable (other than the massive headache she kept complaining about), she looked at me meaningfully.

"So… You spent the whole night with Fang, didn't you?"

Impressive how she had been drunk most of the night and yet she could pick that up. Never underestimate Nudge.

"Yeah, and?"

She rolled her eyes, and groaned.

"Stupid headache… Anyways, I want to know what happened. Now."

"Maybe we should get going to your house… I mean, it's almost 3:00am," I told her, trying to keep from telling her about my… eventful night.

Oh my God, Angel was going to kill me.

"Sure, but you're telling me on the way," she said as she stumbled to the driver's seat. I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the other side.

"No way are you driving," I told her as a matter-of-factly.

She muttered something along the lines of _not that drunk anymore _but I paid no mind to it.

I could feel her eyes burning a hole on the side of my head for the first 5 minutes of the car ride, until I couldn't bare it anymore.

"Ugh, fine! What do you want to know?"

"EVERYTHING! Did you kiss! Oh, God, you probably did! He spoke more than he has for his whole life as he declared his undying love to you and said how much he wanted to be with you and how you guys have just this connection and that he couldn't ignore it and siewhfiurfher."

I didn't kiss Nudge, don't freak out. I just shoved a few fries in her mouth.

She glared at me but nodded her head at me to start.

"Actually, none of that happened. He declared he just wanted to be friends with me at the near beginning of the night."

Nudge looked disappointed, and I wasn't going to be as mean as to keep away what she would call the _juicy details _of the night.

"But that was before we made out." I tried to say it as if it were no big deal, but the blush creeping on my cheeks gave me away.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I knew it! DON'T STOP NOW!"

"Nudge, it was only in a Seven Minutes game!"

"But then he probably realized how much he didn't want to be just friends with you! What did you guys say to each other afterwards!"

"We didn't really talk about it…" I told her, and I was secretly glad. I hated that whole "feelings" talk, and I'm pretty sure Fang didn't find it a walk in the park either.

"Why not?"

I then proceeded to tell her about Dylan and what a dickhead he was.

"…and the rest of the night I spent looking for you and trying to keep you out of trouble. He was with me all the time, which was really sweet of him. I mean, he probably wanted to be somewhere else, probably dancing or something."

"If he wanted to dance, it was with you. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but that isn't the most pressing matter at the moment. How are you going to tell Angel? Nothing like this has ever happened to her before…"

Truth was, I had no idea how to answer that question.

_**God, guys, sorry for my mystical disappearance. I've been bombarded with school work! But now it's okay 'cause spring break is here, and I have a week and a half off! During that time I promise I will update two or more chapters. I honestly don't like this one much, but it's the introduction to yet a new problem. Dylan will not be leaving this story just yet! And ooohhh, Max is confused about her relationship with Fang! **_

_**Anyways...**_

_**OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD. I have over 100 reviews! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS! This is why I want to make it up to you with those chapters I will post soon enough (: **_

_**Also, one more thing. I have a story I finished a day or two ago that is not Max Ride, but I was thinking about tweaking it a little and making it Max Ride. That way I'd post it up here, and I'd post it rather quickly since it's already done. It's actually pretty good, and it's a lot like this one. Heck, I got a lot of ideas from that story to use for this one. But don't worry, even though that one is going to be finished here first, it will not be like a spoiler for what's going to happen on this story. 'Cause this one is gonna have way more problems (: har har. I'm so mean.**_

_**So, bye :D **_

_**Thanks for your reviews yet again and keep up the good work (;  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Projects and Confessions

I spent the night at Nudge's house, and after the whole hangover thing, I couldn't help but notice she was acting kind of weird.

She kept checking her phone, and she was mostly lost in thought.

Nudge not talking? Not normal.

When I asked her what was wrong for, like the twentieth time, she finally looked at me, and I was surprised to see all the hurt and regret in her eyes.

"I did something wrong Max."

My heart started beating faster at all the worst-case scenarios I was imagining in my head. Oh, God.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like _that._"

I sighed in relief. Nudge knew me so well she almost knew what I was thinking sometimes. Not exactly like Fang… Fang and I, we were just like, in tune.

"I, um… I made out with your brother."

My mouth dropped, but before I could say anything (if I could ever find the words), Nudge continued quickly.

"I know, I know! I'm such an idiot… I mean, he's the king of the one night stands, but he's just so cute and he was so nice to me 'cause there was this guy after me and he wouldn't leave me alone and Iggy came and rescued me 'cause he punched the guy and then he was just sitting there, in like a couch with me, and he just looked so worried and perfect that I… I kissed him."

I still hadn't managed to close my mouth. But I knew this story was going nowhere good. I knew how my brother worked.

"And then he said he'd go and get me something to eat and I was like, okay, but then I waited and waited… and you guys came before he did. And then I just thought it was a dream 'cause I was still in like a daze y'know? But then I woke up today and… God, I'm so stupid."

My mouth closed, I sat closer to Nudge in the sofa of her family room and put a comforting arm around her. Tears were streaking down her face.

"The thing is, I always thought I'd be the one to change him. Ever since I started liking him, I thought that when he kissed me, he'd be like, whoa. And he'd realize I was the one for him, and he'd quit playing with girls. I guess I was wrong."

I felt so bad for Nudge, and I felt so bad that it had been _my brother _that had caused her to feel so sad. But I'd warned her about Iggy.

He's just _like_ that, and he'll never change.

* * *

"Is Nudge okay?"

I still couldn't get used to the feel of Fang's breath on my ear; even though it was one of the only things I looked forward to in Language Arts. Heck, during the whole school day.

I really was turning quite pathetic.

Turning around slightly on my chair, I whispered, "Yeah."

Well, physically she was.

"What about Angel?"

I cringed at her name.

"I still haven't actually… discussed what happened with her yet."

A small crease formed between his brows.

"You mean you haven't told her yet?"

I bit my lip in frustration.

"It's not that easy. Angel is used to having things under her control, for everything to be perfect. Just the way she wants it to be."

"So you'd rather she'd think everything is perfect instead of telling her the truth?"

"You make it sound worse than it is."

His eyebrows rose disbelievingly, before he continued.

"Is that jackass still hanging out with her?"

"Oh, I made sure that he wasn't anywhere near her. At least, not when I was around." I was more than a little pissed because I had seen them walking to a class together, Dylan acting as if nothing had ever happened.

"But you're going to tell her, right?"

"Of course I am! I couldn't just leave her out of the know! Specially for her to just believe that Dylan is the perfect guy he isn't!"

"You know she's making a fool of herself right now, do you? By being oblivious?"

My mouth fell open and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Way to be harsh," I muttered.

"But it's the truth. The sooner you tell her, the better."

I couldn't argue with him anymore because he was so right.

We kept looking at each other, and heat rose into my cheeks when I remembered the party.

The _good _part of the party.

We still hadn't discussed that, and at first I thought I didn't want to. But I was so confused, and I didn't like feeling like I didn't have a grip on things. That was something me and Angel had alike.

Fang must have been thinking the same thing, because there seemed to be a small amount of color on his cheeks as well.

I wondered if he liked it. Did he like it as much as I did? Because there was no denying that. It had definitely been, of the few I'd had, the best kiss of my life.

"Alright everybody! Listen up!" Mr. Jacobson called for our attention.

I was glad to have a reason to look away from Fang. The stare down we were having was leaving me slightly bewildered.

"I'm going to assign you this project, to work in pairs." A few of the students hooted, and Mr. Jacobson rolled his eyes before continuing. "You are to choose an author, talk about his life, as in biography, and then choose one of the author's works. In your conclusion, you must say something you learned about yourself and your partner that has to do with this author and his work."

I gulped. There was only one person here I could think of that I wanted to work with, and I highly doubted –

"Max."

"Yes?" I asked him. How stupid was it that my voice trembled?

There was a slight pause. Not just in him, it seemed, but in the whole class. It was completely silent except for the sound of my heart beating loudly. And then he said,

"Work with me."

It was the way he said it. Not a question, not a demand either.

And the look in his eyes. They hypnotized me into slowly nodding.

And then his answering half-smile.

All of these things, they finally made me realize just how deeply I'd fallen for him.

**_Okay, I'm sorry, but I really love the corny end of this chapter (: it makes me smile. And Fang's request for her to work with him? It's just like I'd wish someone would propose to me. Like, not "Will you marry me?" but something like, "Marry me." or "Be my wife." It's just so sexy it hurts.  
_**

**_Yes, I _**_am_**_ a hopeless romantic. _**

**_Review?  
_**


End file.
